Contigo
by Yuki Jellyfish
Summary: "Quiero que me mires, que sepas que tu sonrisa es la más linda que he visto, esto es extraño, lo se, yo no pedí ser así, sigo viviendo con miedo de que si llego a demostrar un poco lo que siempre he sentido por ti me rechaces por ello me detengo a demostrare por completo mi cariño, te quiero ¿lo sabes verdad?."


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Haikyuu no me pertenece su respectivo autor es Haruichi Furudate yo solo utilizo sus personajes para crear historias con la única finalidad de entretener al lector._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Ninguna. Quizás OOC._

 _ **POV KAGEYAMA.**_

 **.**

* * *

.

" _CONTIGO "_

 _._

Yo no pedí ser así, pero simplemente ocurrió, aveces me siento molesto y en otras ocasiones una gran alegría y emoción me invaden por completo, ¿es normal?, no lo se, según la sociedad no lo es, pero que importa, espero nadie se de cuenta, sobretodo tú ya que tengo miedo de que nuestra amistad termine si te digo lo que siento pero ya no lo aguanto más, no es fácil ocultar este fuerte sentimiento que con el tiempo se incrementó.

Odio que hagas que mi corazón de brincos cada vez que sonríes, hablas, saltas, corres, o con el siempre hecho de que estés allí ya que irradias tanta luz que puedo jurar que le ganas al mismísimo sol; Odio que hagas que tenga pensamientos "cursis" por así llamarlos, si supieras cuanto anhelo sujetar tu mano, que nuestras miradas se encuentren y quedarnos así en silencio, pero no, esto no es posible, soy serio pero tu confundes eso con enojo, así que con el mas mínimo movimiento de acercarme ti, tu saldrías corriendo sin dudarlo ya que tienes la tonta idea de que te haré daño al verme como alguien "malvado", no es mi culpa que mi sonrisa sea extraña ¿de acuerdo?.

Te odio ¿sabes?, pero me odio más a mi mismo por intentar engañarme de que lo que siento por ti no es afecto.

Si algún día alguien me preguntará en que momento comencé a verte con bastante cariño no sabría que contestar, cuando menos me di cuenta ya quería estar junto a ti, pasar mi tiempo contigo, comentar cosas triviales para solo escuchar tu voz.

Al despertar mi primer pensamiento es "¿Habrá dormido bien? espero que si", odio haberme vuelto así, me desconozco.

Recuerdo que una vez saliste corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la escuela con lagrimas en los ojos, no querías que nadie te viera ni escuchara, lo que tu no sabias es que yo estaba recargado en la pared continua, soltabas quejidos y golpeabas la pared, realmente no fue un gran día para ti, seguiste llorando por mucho tiempo hasta que al final el hipo te ataco y quedaste sentado viendo un punto fijo en el suelo, mientras que yo con los puños cerrados y el entrecejo arrugado le rogaba a alguna fuerza superior que lo que fuera que te haya pasado lo superaras pronto y además que me diera coraje para poder acercarme a ti y demostrarte que yo estaría siempre para ti, lastimosamente siempre te di mi apoyo en silencio y sin que te dieras cuenta.

Pero el día que jamas olvidaré es cuando al fin me había decidido confesarte todo lo que me provocabas, me había levantado a las cinco de la mañana ¿puedes creerlo? y originalmente la hora de entrada a clases es en tres horas, realmente estaba enloquecido. Sorprendentemente me sentía de buen humor "Hoy es el día, hoy es el día" me repetía constantemente y con los nervios a flor de piel me cambie, me dio tiempo para desayunar y me dirigí a la escuela.

Ya una vez en el salón de clases (cabe destacar que fui el primero en llegar por obvias razones) comencé a temblar, al fin me confesaría, yo, un chico a otro, tengo miedo pero ya no lo soporto más, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta del salón, alguien había entrado, para mi sorpresa eras tú, es como si el mundo estuviera conspirando para que me confesara rápido, me saludaste con una sonrisa y te sentaste delante mío, "Tengo algo importante que decirte saliendo de clases, se paciente ¿bien?", dijiste en un susurro a lo que simplemente asentí, lo de confesarte mis sentimientos paso a segundo plano ya que estaba bastante interesado en saber que querías decirme, a los pocos minutos los demás comenzaron a ingresar al salón y con ello la maestra dando inicio a las clases.

Debo admitir que sentí miedo en saber que me ibas a decir.

* * *

— ¡Kageyama por aquí!.

Aquella voz hizo que reaccionara, nuevamente estaba trayendo el pasado a mi, sonreí con nostalgia, que tiempos, ahora estamos en universidad, los dos crecimos bastante, claramente te sigo superando por tres centímetros, yo sigo igual pero tu te cortaste el cabello, te queda bien, sigues siendo un sol ante mis ojos.

— ¡Kageyama! ¿acaso eres sordo?.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —. Contesté a gritos, estábamos a metros de distancia, quedamos en vernos afuera de una cafetería que la verdad no me interesa recordar el nombre, sonrío y me encamino hacia ti, poco a poco la distancia se va acortando, quiero correr, quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte, la sociedad lo ve como algo enfermo, antinatural, pervertido y prohibido, pero siempre mando eso al infierno.

Labios rosados se encuentran uno a otro, una sonrisa se escapa entre el acto, solo dos personas amándose, demostrándole al mundo entero que se quieren con todo su corazón.

Eso es hermoso.

Lástima, que yo no soy el que te besa.

Al fin estoy cara a cara con ustedes, por lo que rompen el contacto al instante, ella es linda, es buena persona y amigable, estoy feliz por los dos.

— Buen día Kageyama.

— Igualmente Yachi —. ¿Quién lo diría?, sales con nuestra manager del bachillerato.

Aquel día en el que te iba a declarar mis sentimientos pero me dijiste con anterioridad que querías decirme algo importante era para avisarme que ibas a comenzar una relación con ella; Tu eres el sol, ella una estrella, dos seres de luz, cálidos y brillantes, en cambio yo, bueno, soy como la noche, solitario y frío, esperando por ver aunque sea unos minutos al hermoso sol y sentirse abrigado entre sus rayos.

— Basta de reencuentros y todo eso, tengo frío y quiero tomar chocolate caliente —. Dijiste titiritando de frío, te ves simpático, me gustaría abrazarte para transmitirte calor pero ella se adelanta y te dedica una sonrisa, la cual tu correspondes, estoy feliz por los dos.

— Lo que digas, pero tu me invitas el café —. Ingresé al local y me senté en un sillón para una sola persona y que estaba junto a la ventana.

— ¿Qué?, eso no es justo —. Levante los hombros restándole importancia a su comentario. — De acuerdo, ¡pero para la próxima no te salvas Kageyama!.

Inmediatamente te acercaste a la barra para pedir las bebidas calientes junto a Yachi, me odio bastante ¿lo sabes verdad? pero ahora por intentar engañarme de que me gusta verlos juntos otro año más.

* * *

 _ **POV HINATA.**_

La universidad nos tiene separados, estamos en carreras diferentes y ya no tenemos tiempo para el volley, nos volvimos algo distantes desde bachillerato, desde donde estoy y cuidando de que Yachi no se de cuenta te observo, eres asombroso, piensas que eres frío cuando en realidad tus ojos expresan un millón de sentimientos, te ves lejano, ya nada es como antes.

Mírame.

Mírame.

Quiero que me mires, que sepas que tu sonrisa es la más linda que he visto, esto es extraño, lo se, yo no pedí ser así, sigo viviendo con miedo de que si llego a demostrar un poco lo que siempre he sentido por ti me rechaces por ello me detengo a demostrare por completo mi cariño, te quiero ¿lo sabes verdad?.

Envidio al cielo ya que te puede ver todos los días, mientras que yo a la distancia espero tu regreso con una sonrisa tambaleante en los labios, labios sellados, restringidos a pronunciar dos palabras que la sociedad puede catalogar como algo horrible, me hubiera gustado tener una historia más contigo pero tu eres normal, yo soy el raro, te prometo que estos sentimientos pronto se detendrán, ella es perfecta, pero tu eres mi mundo, lo siento, no se quien es el que sale más herido.

En ese momento nuestras miradas chocan y nos mantenemos así por segundos, tus ojos brillan como dos zafiros, te sonrío y me devuelves el gesto, si, estamos bien así, ya que lastimosamente caigo en cuenta de que esto quizás no se correspondido.

* * *

 _ **POV AMBOS.**_

Con tan solo tener tu amistad, es mas que suficiente.

 _FIN_ _._

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _Buenas noches, espero se encuentren bien y haya sido de su agrado esté pequeño one-shot, prometo próximamente escribir cosas más tiernas de ellos dos._

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
